No Fear
by Spidey Legend
Summary: A Story about Hal Jordan being the Green Lantern. One Shot. Mention of a slight Hal/Carol and Hal/Arisia pairings. COMPLETE.


.

* * *

***Hello everybody, please be welcome to my newest fanfic. A One Shot about Hal Jordan being Green Lantern but about the part in regards of his fathers' death. A crucial point in his life and the event that set on stone his way.**

***I hope you like it and any doubt, please send me a review.**

***Pairings? A slight mention of Hal/Carol and Hal/Arisia. This is not a romantic centered fanfic, but maybe I will do someone in the future.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**No Fear"**

_A Green Lantern One Shot_

_DC Comics Fanfiction_

.

By Spidey_Legend

26-07-2014

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Hal Jordan or any other character of Green Lanterns. Except the plot of this One Shot, everything else is owned by DC Comics My purpose to this fanfiction is only for fun.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**M**artin Jordan was my father. Nothing especial about that, except to me.

Martin Jordan was my hero and will be always my model to follow in life. Another obvious thing.

I never care about that or what other people thought.

That's why every day, before school, I went toward Ferris Aircraft near my home to see him fly.

No matter that I always arrived late at classe and got a sold from my brothers and my mum.

I understand her concern.

She was afraid. Afraid that I follow his footsteps and end like him. Acting without thinking the consequence.

I never paid attention her advices.

What nobody knew is that I had and still have a reason.

I felt freedom in the air.

Peacefully most of time but violently on occasions.

The songs of the birds. The ability to fly. I was attracted to air since I can remember.

I knew that my father feels the same. That's probably why we can connect each other like anybody else.

That's why he support, in secret for now, my decision to become a pilot.

It's better to dream about what do you like than being afraid.

I don't have any time to be afraid.

Until the accident.

The fatal accident which claim my father's life.

The worst day in my life was like any other day.

My father was testing the new plane. It was an important day; since Ferris Aircraft depends on the new prototype so they could sell it to the investors.

That's why Carl Ferris was there that day; with his annoying little girl. Carrie, Carol or something like that.

Carol Ferris, the young girl with beautiful long black hair was next to me, muttering something arrogant typical of spoiled richer girl.

I didn't pay attention. I was too excited about seeing my father in the new plane.

Then, it happens.

The explosion. The accident who killed my father.

I scream, histerically.

I couldn't believe it.

My father just died. In front of my eyes.

Everybody was too shocked to react.

Even Carol was silente.

I didn't see everybody reactions; since I blacked out.

Lately I will know that Mister Ferris was crying like a baby.

I know for sure that I never get over this day and I knew everyone there felt the same.

Now, because of my father's death, it would step my goals in life in another way.

A hard one too; specially with my family.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The death of my father drifed me from my family; specially when I told them about my decisión of joining the air force so I could become a pilot.

Since that day, I have not been speaking with my family. We were too stubborn.

For a time, I enjoy being the prime pilot of Edwards' in Coast City; but I got boring. The rules, protocols and all that bullshit tried to overcome my desire to be free.

I couldn't allow that and I decide to quit.

That's when Carl Ferris approached me and offered to work for him.

The same job that my father's.

It wasn't wear, at least for me.

I knew what that man feels about my father's death and I couldn't disappoint either him or my father.

Besides, it was a great opportunity to still be a pilot without the air force.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

While working for him, I couldn't stop seeing the sadness in Ferris eyes.

Several times, I tried to talk to him but he was elusive. I couldn't blame him.

Probably I would act the same way.

Then, she arrived.

Carol Ferris was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Clearly, the annoying little girl change, for the best.

At first, I just saw her meanwhile she was introducing herself to all the pilots and workers.

She was the new CEO of Ferris Aircraft. It was a shame that Carl was very ill but some veteran workers said that Carol was very competent

That's when I, without a second thought, I through myself to the new boss and invite her to a date.

Everybody was too shocked with my act. Even Carol who I can see a blush on her pretty face.

She rejected, of course and very polite it. Althoughy I knew that for a second she was a slightly interested and I wouldn't give up.

Never in my life.

That's why my friends and partners called me the man without fear.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Then I became a Green Lantern.

Thanks to Abin Sur sacrifice.

It was not an easy task but I really enjoy it.

Been an intergalactic guardian is not a everyday news.

I fought evil aliens.

Listen to annoying and arrogant guardians.

Fought my mightiest nemesis Sinestro several times.

Got in love with my partner Arisia.

Enter and outing a relashionship with Carol.

Being friends with Kilowog.

Ok, my life as a Lantern was full of surprise.

Except for one thing. I couldn't resolve my problem with my mother.

Am I a coward afterall?

Why couldn't resolve the enormous elephant that my father's death means?

Even with Carol, that was my main problem.

That's something that I have to do.

But not now.

I have not time.

That bastard Sinestro got an alliance with the Red Lanterns and decides to destroy the Guardians.

Arrogant prick.

A part of me will probably scolm myself about avoiding my biggest problem but I am a super hero too and now I have to fight the enemies.

I have to hurry and reunite with Arisia and Kilowog.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

THE END

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Well, that's all for now.**

***Happy weekend to all of you.**

***See you on the next update.**

***In regards, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
